One
Descripción *'Titulo:' One & Oneright|160px *'Artista:' T-ara *'Album:' Absolute First Album *'Pista:' #1 *'Genero:' Dance. *'Idioma: '''Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:''' 27-Noviembre-2009 Video full|center|400 px Hyomin, Qri, Boram , Soyeon , Jiyeon y Eunjung Romanización We are the one and one, one, one We are the, we are the one and one one&one. one&one one one one&one… one&one one&one one&one one one one&one… one&one one&one one&one I’ll get, I’ll get nuguboda apeseo naega lead a lead ijeggeot boji mothaetdeon impact impact geu nuguboda naega naega one&one&one&one one&one&one&one Shigani jakku meonjeo dora dora doraga naega no number 1 hey. play. play. went to go galsurok naege jakkuman ppajyeo ppajyeo Don’t promise oh oh oh wow Du nuneul gamado amuri pihaedo boineun halo kkeojiji anhneun halo gateun geonji kyeowo ije nal ttarawa moduda follow nae dwie modu follow Just believe one&one&one&one We belong together malhaji anado Oh can’t you feel my heart? jogeumman gidaryeo nigaseum soke bballi nigaseume nal bballi Feel the music We belong together meolliseo isseodo Oh, I can feel your love neoege dagaga ne gaseumwie bballi nigaseum ane bballi Feel the music one&one one&one one&one&one&one one&one one&one one&one&one&one one&one&one&one one more one more one more time. one&one&one&one one&one&one&one one&one&one&one one more one more one more time one&one&one&one one&one&one&one Español Somos uno y uno, uno, uno Somos, Somos uno y uno uno&uno. uno&uno uno, uno, uno&uno… uno&uno, uno&uno, uno&uno uno, uno, uno&uno… uno&uno, uno&uno, uno&uno Lo tendré, lo tendré en frente de cualquiera lo haré. Conduciré, conduciré no puedo verte rapidamente. Impacto, impacto Yo más que nadie lo haré, lo haré uno&uno&uno&uno uno&uno&uno&uno El tiempo se mantiene volviendo, volviendo, volviendo Yo soy tu número uno hey. toca. toca. ¿A donde vamos? El tiempo pasa y te enamoras mas de mi No prometas oh oh oh wow Si cierras los ojos, no importa si lo evitas el santo que veo, el santo que no puedo tener Estoy cansada de lo mismo, ahora sigueme Todos siganme, ahora todos siganme Solo créeme uno&uno&uno&uno Debemos estar juntos, a pesar de que no hablamos Oh, ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón? Espera un poco más, Tu pecho se divierte Tu pecho se divierte. siente la musica Debemos estar juntos, incluso si estamos lejos Oh, puedo sentir tu amor me acerco a ti, Tu pecho se divierte Tu pecho se divierte, siente la música uno&uno uno&uno uno&uno&uno&uno uno&uno uno&uno uno&uno&uno&uno uno&uno&uno&uno una vez, una vez, una vez más uno&uno&uno&uno uno&uno&uno&uno uno&uno&uno&uno una vez, una vez, una vez más uno&uno&uno&uno uno&uno&uno&uno Hangul We are the one and one, one, one We are the, we are the one and one one&one. one&one one one one&one… one&one one&one one&one one one one&one… one&one one&one one&one I’ll get, I’ll get 누구보다 앞에서 내가 lead. a lead 이제껏 보지 못했던 impact. impact. 그 누구보다 내가내가 one&one&one&one one&one&one&one 시간이 자꾸만 또 돌아돌아 돌아가 내가 no. nomber.1 hey. play. play. went to go 갈수록 나에게 자꾸만 빠져 빠져가 Don’t promise oh oh oh wow 두 눈을 감아도 아무리 피해도 보이는 halo 꺼지지 않는 halo 같은건 지겨워 이제 날 따라와 모두다 fallow 내 뒤에 모두 fallow Just believe one&one&one&one We belong together 말하지 않아도 Oh can`t you feel my heart? 조금만 기다려 니가슴 속에 빨리 니가슴에 날 빨리 Feel the music We belong together 멀리서 있어도 Oh, I can feel your love 너에게 다가가 네 가슴위에 빨리 니가슴 안에빨리 Feel the music one&one one&one one&one&one&one one&one one&one one&one&one&one one&one&one&one one more one more one more time. one&one&one&one one&one&one&one one&one&one&one one more one more one more time one&one&one&one one&one&one&one Datos Categoría:T-ara